mi primer y asombroso amor PARTE I
by Rainbow.dash789
Summary: Rainbow Dash se enamora de cierto wonderbolt, en su relación habrá tropiezos pero aun asi su amor será duradero. (Soarin y Rainbow dash)


Era un día de lluvia, la tormenta que se había programado era peor de lo que pensé.  
>Intento leer pero el sonido de la lluvia contra mi ventana me distraía. Decidí dormirme pues ya era tarde.<br>Al día siguiente amanezco con mi melena toda despeinada, me la arreglo con una cola de caballo, bajo a la sala y veo que hay cartas para mí, veo que hay una de los wonderbolts, la abro, veo que soy invitada al cumpleaños de Soarin a las 8:00 pm, él y yo hemos sido buenos amigos desde los juegos, el me gustaba pero no sabía cómo decírselo, la fiesta era en el cuartel de los wonderbolts ,la dejo en la mesa y salgo a trotar en la mañana, apenas salía el sol de Celestia, llevaba 30 min. Corriendo, ya terminada mi rutina me dirigí a mi casa, me baño, desayuno.  
>Me voy a Sweet Apple Acres a pedirle a Applejack un pie de manzana pues sabía que a Soarin le encantaba el pay de manzana, le digo que me lo envuelva como regalo, me lo da y de regreso voy a mi casa, dejo el pay, otra vez me salgo pero ahora voy con Rarity para que prestara un vestido, el vestido que me dio era hermoso, tenía un collar dorado y el vestido era negro, fui a mi casa para dejar el vestido, otra vez salgo pero ahora hacia la tienda de regalos, me acuerdo que a él siempre le han gustado los relojes, vi uno dorado y tenía cronometro y todo lo que me podía imaginar, costa mucho pero aun así lo compre y fui con Pinkie para que me lo envolviera, ella hace unos magníficos arreglos con los regalos, salgo y me dirijo a casa para tener todo listo.<br>Después de unas horas ya eran las 7:00 pm, voy por el vestido, me lo pongo, me hago un peinado de una trenza, voy por los regalos, agarro la invitación y salgo de mi casa.  
>Al llegar era muy temprano todavía así que me fui a su oficina para dejar el pay por sorpresa, pensaba que no estaría ahí pero me equivoque, cuando entre él estaba saliendo y accidentalmente chocamos narices, yo me caí y se me cayeron el regalo, el pay y la invitación , yo dije mirando hacia abajo para ocultar mi sonrojo - hay lo siento mucho Soarin, pensé que no estabas y pues te iba a dejar este pay - él se agacho me levanto mi cara con su casco, me sonroje mucho más y él me dijo - no te preocupes por eso, te ves linda con vestido sabes ... Ah y gracias por el pay - él lo tomo y lo dejo en su escritorio, me ayudo a levantarme y con mis cosas, cuando agarro su regalo y me dijo mientras me abrasaba - muchas gracias dashie - yo le dije - si no hay pro... Espera me llamaste dashie? - él dijo un poco asustado - este sí pero si no te gusta no te digo así - yo le conteste - no, está bien, solo que nunca nadie me había llamado así y creo que me gusta - él me sonrió y me dijo - vamos afuera- yo acepte y fuimos afuera, me pregunto si quería ir a salir a volar pero yo le dije que no íbamos a llegar después a la fiesta, el me contesto que él no había planeado la fiesta era Spitfire, parte le dije que no quería fiesta ,yo acepte y nos fuimos ,después de tanto volar nos sentamos un poco cansados en una nube viendo la luna , unos minutos después él se estiro y me abraso con su ala, me sonroje y lo mire, el me miro y nos quedamos viendo mucho tiempo, él se fue acercando hacia mis labios y me beso, le seguí el beso, era asombroso que mi favorito wonderbolt le gustara, por falta de aire nos separamos nos miramos, y el con su casco me acaricio mi melena y me dijo - eres hermosa - yo me sonroje y le dije - no soy cursi pero me encanta que me digas eso - él se rio y me beso otra vez, lo seguí besando y así repetidamente, era asombroso, espectacular era ... No había palabras para describirlo.<br>Al cabo de un rato yo estaba enzima de él, acostada en su pecho, él me dijo - dashie te gustaría ser mi novia? Desde hace mucho me has gustado pero no tuve el valor de decírtelo, pensaba que te perdería de mi vida - yo de broma le dije - pensé que ya éramos - él se rio, me dijo - entonces... Te gustaría ?- yo le conteste - te diría que si todos los días - el me volvió a besar, me separe, le dije - no quiero que este momento se acabe pero Spitfire no se enojara sobre que no fuiste a la fiesta ?- él dijo un poco preocupado - este... Mejor hablo con ella - se paró ,me paro a mí y me dijo - me acompañas o me esperas ? - yo le dije - pues... Mejor me espero, no quiero molestar - él me dijo - no como crees, ella no se va a enojar - entonces yo acepté y fui con él, cuando llegamos la fiesta no estaba, él se acercó y veía que ni siquiera había rastro de ponis que hubieran estado, el sorprendido pensó : tal vez me hizo caso. El volteo a mí y me dijo que tal vez Spitfire no le hizo la fiesta porque él no quería, me reí y le dije - y... Ahora qué? - él me dijo que no sabía, que era muy tarde para que hiciéramos algo, acepte y le dije - bueno nos vemos, mejor me apuro porque mi casa está muy lejos de aquí - el acepto un poco triste, cuando ya me iba sentí que él me agarro mi casco y dijo - no te quieres quedar? Digo porque ya es muy tarde y toda la cosa - rodé los ojos y acepte, me escolto hacia su casa, me dio la bienvenida. Yo estaba asombrada por sus decoraciones , trofeos y muchas cosas más, yo le dije acomodándome en su sillón. - bueno, yo me quedo aquí en la sala, buenas noches - el un poco nervioso dijo - ammm... Bueno si quieres... Te... Puedes ... Quedar a dormir conmigo - yo un poco sonrojada acepte, subimos al cuarto, ya acostados nos volteamos y nos vimos a los ojos, yo me acerque, nos besamos, el me abrazo y nos dormimos juntos.  
>Después de varias horas amaneció, él se despertó primero, me dio un beso corto, me desperté, salude, él y yo nos bajamos de la cama y nos arreglamos, cuando terminamos ,bajamos a desayunar, él había preparado hot cakes, cuando terminamos de desayunar él me dijo que se tenía que ir para hablar con Spitfire, y yo le dije que estaba bien, que tenía que ir también a un lado y los 2 salimos de la casa, él me dijo que si lo veía ahí porque me tenía que llevar a un lado, yo acepte y nos fuimos.<br>Fui a mi casa para agarrar el libro de Daring Do, pues se lo tenía que regresar a Twilight, se lo deje y pensé : mmmm... Desde aquí hago 10minutos en llegar con Soarin, bueno creo que tengo que actualizar ese Record. Me troné las alas, el cuello, me estire muy bien y mire la hora en el reloj de la plaza, me concentre y despegue lo más rápido que pude, aleteaba lo más rápido que podía, cada vez más y más , lo disfrutaba en verdad, cuando llegue mire el reloj de la entrada, le calcule y mi récord era de 7 minutos, estaba muy feliz hasta que cuando abrí la puerta, ese ánimo que tenía se esfumo en un instante, pues vi a Spitfire y a Soarin besándose, yo llorando le dije - y pensé que todo fue real - me fui volando aún más rápido a donde no me pidieran encontrar, las lágrimas se escurrían de mi cara, escuchaba que Soarin me llamaba y me decía que me detuviera, no le hice cazo pero como él era más rápido que yo me agarro y me puso contra una nube que estaba ahí, le dije que me soltara pero él no lo hizo, trate zafarme pero todo fue en vano porque él era más fuerte que yo, yo le dije que mejor me dejara ir, él me dijo - por favor escúchame, lo que viste no fue real, ella me beso de sorpresa- yo le dije enojada que me soltara, pero no lo hacía me seguía diciendo que lo perdonara, yo seguía haciendo esfuerzos para soltarme hasta que en una de esas me logre soltar una pata y lo aparte, le dije - no Soarin, por favor aléjate de mí, solo olvídalo ! - y me fui volando rápido a mi casa, llegue y me encerré para que no me molestara nadie.  
>CONTINUARÁ...<p> 


End file.
